


When You Need Shelter (From The Rain)

by purplefruit



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefruit/pseuds/purplefruit
Summary: Bodhi had once thought that flying and carrying cargo shipments throughout the galaxy was exhausting work. Man, had he been wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to @sirgnomethegiant 's post on tumblr : 'If you don’t think Cassian gave Bodhi a piggyback ride from his ship to their quarters after a mission then you’re wrong.' I woke up at 2am to write this nonsense. These boys will be the death of me.
> 
> Title is from Leona Lewis' Here I Am.

Bodhi had once thought that flying and carrying cargo shipments throughout the galaxy was exhausting work. Man, had he been wrong.

Working for the Empire had been stressful, crushing, anxiety-inducing. Fighting to destroy it was all of that and more. He had just spent three days undercover and he was just about ready to sleep for an entire week. As he shook his head to try and shake away his exhaustion, he thought of the warm bed and the mountain of blankets waiting for him back at the base. He looked over at K-2SO, who was alone in the cockpit and cleared his throat.

“How much further, K ?"

K-2SO turned his head and glowing eyes looked back at Bodhi.

"According to my calculations, and assuming we don’t encounter any hostile ships on the way, we should arrive on Yavin IV in exactly an hour."

Bodhi nodded, looking down. Just an hour before he could lie down in a proper bed. Thank the Force.

"I suggest you get some rest before we land,” K2 said, looking back into space. “You’ll probably be expected to report back right away. Better to do with a clear head.”

Shit, he had forgotten about that. Well, turns out Bodhi’s bed and blankets were going to grow cold. He let out an annoyed sigh and risked a glance towards Cassian.

The Captain was apparently fast asleep, literally laying down on the floor, his hooded blue parka serving as a makeshift pillow. He seemed peaceful at first glance, but Bodhi knew that he wasn’t. He had seen him asleep many times before. Sometimes he would frown, or let out barely audible whimpers. He would always wake up startled and confused, his eyes darting around everywhere. Bodhi never asked what his dreams were about, and Cassian didn’t seem to remember them anyway.

Bodhi envied him, in a strange, shameful way. Bodhi remembered every single dream he had, particularly the nightmares. He would wake up sweating, his memories filled with tentacles and explosions and the bitter taste of copper mixed in with sand and tears lingering at the back of his throat.

He had never been able to sleep in a ship. Even during his time with the Empire, when some trips would stretch on for days, he could never sleep for too long. He would think about what the ship was loaded with, the fact that he was transporting the resources of his own home for people who would use it to do terrible things. That was what kept him awake, piloting and downing unhealthy amounts of caf.

“Approaching Yavin IV. We’re about to land,” K-2SO’s voice abruptly cut him in his thoughts.

Cassian woke up with a start, looking confused for a millisecond before regaining his composure. He put his jacket on and looked at Bodhi, frowning. Bodhi lowered his gaze. He probably looked terrible, as exhausted as he felt.

They landed a few minutes later, and K2 stood up, looking at them both.

“I’ll wait for you two outside. Don’t fall asleep again.”

Bodhi snorted and looked at Cassian just in time to see him smirk. Cassian looked back at him, thinly veiled concern in his eyes.

“You look like shit,” he blurted out, deadpan.

“Gee, thanks.” Bodhi replied, rubbing at his eyes. He stood up, Cassian following suit, and leaned back on the wall.

Cassian gave him a once-over and approached slowly. Then he turned around slightly and said, “Come on.”

Bodhi bit back a yawn, and lifted an eyebrow. “What ?”

“Climb on my back. I’m taking you to bed, you look exhausted.”

It took Bodhi a very long minute to process what Cassian had just said. Mostly because he was, in fact, exhausted, and also because the thought of Cassian carrying him on his back made him feel things he didn’t want to think about when he was this tired.

“What about our report ?” he tried, though his voice sounded weak and unconvincing even to him. And judging by the look Cassian gave him, he wasn’t convinced either.

“Have you looked at yourself ? You can barely stand, and I’m sure if you simply closed your eyes, you would fall asleep against this very wall. I can go report alone.” Cassian turned around fully and pointed at his back. “Hop on.”

Bodhi didn’t have the energy to try to argue at this point. He put his hands on Cassian’s shoulders, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and hopped on. He squirmed a bit while Cassian adjusted his grip, and then they walked out of the ship. K2, who was standing by, glanced at them and let out a little ‘tsk’ sound.

“That seems excessive,” he said, and Bodhi could hear the sarcasm loud and clear.

“Shut up, K,” he and Cassian replied in unison. Bodhi snorted.

As Cassian walked, Bodhi noticed every other rebel looking at them as they passed by. Some smiled, others looked bewildered, and some even laughed at them, a fond sort of mockery. Had he not been so thoroughly tired, Bodhi might have had the presence of mind to be embarrassed. As it was, he could only focus on how much he missed his bed, and also on Cassian, and the fact that even after 3 days undercover in a swampy planet, he still smelled good, and also that the fur line of his hood was all up in his face. Bodhi scrunched up his nose and laughed.

“What ?” Cassian asked.

“Your jacket,” Bodhi replied, still laughing. “Tickles.”

Cassian chuckled, a low sound that you could only hear if you were as close as Bodhi was right now. “Sorry.”

“No it’s fine,” Bodhi whispered, burying his face in the hood. “’S comfy.” He closed his eyes and sighed.

He might have fallen asleep during the few minutes it took Cassian to walk him all the way to his quarters, because next thing he knew, Cassian was lowering him down on his bed, and helping him take his boots off. Bodhi relaxed on the mattress, shivering a little until he felt something warm being gently draped on top of him. Cassian’s jacket. He burrowed further in it, as much as he could, and sighed.

“Get some rest,” Cassian whispered, pulling off the goggles Bodhi never let go of and putting them on the bedside table. Bodhi nodded, closing his eyes. He was already half asleep when he felt something soft pressing on his forehead. Then Cassian was out of the room.

For the first time in a long time, Bodhi didn’t wake up sweating and terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a mission to write Bodhi and Cassian in the softest situations possible. And I'm okay with that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading lads ! o/


End file.
